


Nothing for Me (but to love you)

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Also probably filled with historical inaccuracies, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, I hope lol, Slow Burn, gonna build up that tension, i do do some research but yeah, im no expert whoops, kind of Pride and Prejudice AU, thats the goal, yep and maybe some angst, you know whos mr darcy and miss bennett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: Andrea Silcox is a young, unmarried woman who is beloved by all who meet her. Except for the stuck-up and pompous Miranda Priestly who seems hellbent on making Andrea's life more miserable.





	1. .0 ONE 0.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts), [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).



It is a truth universally acknowledged that a young, single woman  _must_  be in search of a husband.

"My point, Andrea, is that you're only going to be young for so long." This was not the first lecture Andrea was subject to listen to about marriage. Mrs Silcox was convinced that her second daughter, of four and twenty, would be destitute of husband. What will become of Andrea? "You must marry!"

"Dear mother, Anna is already married! And I suspect will soon be with child. And your youngest is a most determined flirt. If that is what you wish for, I can assure you, you will have grandchildren. You will survive if it is not by me."

"Oh!" Her mother clutches her chest and runs to sit down. Repeating, as she fanned herself, "You must marry. What of your happiness?"

Andrea sighed and rolled her eyes. Oh, mothers. Andrea filled a glass with water and handed to her mother. "You lecture me about having a husband so often that I am sure I would be just as happy without a man in my life." Andrea smiles. "I may die an old maid but it will be by choice; I will not live unhappily, I promise."

"What if children? Grandchildren?"

"I shall be the best aunt to Anna and William's children. And Amelia's when she has them. I shall spoil them rotten!"

"And of fortune? You know if you're father dies you will have but nothing! Now surely you see; you must marry!"

"I am done with this conversation, Mama. Everything will turn out, in the end."

Mrs Silcox was not wrong. They were not a rich family and her father had no male heirs. The estate and everything with it would go to some man down the family line—no doubt a man they had never laid eyes on! But as Andrea told her mother, she was not worried about that. One of two sisters was happily married and she knew the other would not be far behind. Besides, Andrea could fend for herself. It was not so uncommon to see a working woman. Andrea that she would be well suited if she worked in a market or some other odd-job.

The only thing worrying Andrea, was indeed, her father. A man who had done so much work for himself and for his family that age had caught up with him and sickness loomed over him. He was very sick, indeed. The doctors knew not what was wrong with him and could only say he wouldn't last long.

Her mother's lectures about finding a husband were not about having sons in law or even grandchildren. She wanted to make sure her daughters were secured. Safe. Andrea knew that but it jabbed at her heart and she couldn't bear to think about it.

Despite Andrea's wishes to marry for love, the chances of it were next to nothing in the here and now. She would probably end up married to some old Lord and bear his children, pray for an heir and truly be lonely for the rest of her life. She would rather live out her life single than bear that.

Safety. Security.

She didn't want to upset and disappoint her mother. Truly. If she were like other girls of the county she would've already been married to a man who was betrothed to her since birth. But her father insisted that wasn't the way to find a husband. And for that, Andrea loved her father, very much.

"Good evening, father."

Her father slowly opened his eyes. His chest rose and fell with great effort. His breaths were more wheezes and his voice was just a raspy whisper. "Andrea." He never failed to smile, however. Even on his deathbed, Mr Silcox would continue to smile. His smile was infectious and made everyone else smile too. "How are you, my love?"

"Same as always father," Andrea grasped his hand in hers and smiled ruefully. "Mother is desperate as ever to pawn me off."

He chuckles lightly at that. "That is your mother. How is Anna?"

"She writes often and says she is well. She and William are settling together quite nicely. I suspect news of a baby within months." Her smile turns to one of mischief, her eyes sparkling. "She misses you, misses being close."

"Ah, yes. Well, she knows we love and her miss her. I know it. She'll be alright. And Amelia?"

"The most determined flirt! She is ridiculous, father! Mother needs to worry about her security rather than my own. She'll ruin her image forever!"

Mr Silcox pats the back of Andrea's hand. "Now, now. Let her get it out of her system! For then maybe she will be more easily handled.”

"Father, when she 'gets it out of her system' I fear no one will want her!"

"Dear, Andy," He kisses her hand. "All will be well."

"Everyone says that, father. Even I," the playful fun in her tone disappeared and was replaced with a sad murmur. "I must confess, it's getting harder to believe."

"No. No, don't stop. Dot stop believing. When I die, which will be very soon, you must not stop believing. Be strong, as I know you are. For me. For your mother and Amelia. I believe in you. You will find a way."

Andrea sniffs and chuckles sadly. "You sound as if we are going to war."

"That is life. That is society."

"I love you, daddy."

Andrea moved to lie down next to him. She silently prays for a miraculous recovery but one has not yet come. She wishes to freeze the picture. Wishes she could stay here with her father, forever.

"I love you, too, Andrea. Never forget that."

.•O•.

"Mother, we have to go!"

"But of course!"

"For Philip has said that a rich family will be there and he is bringing along four friends! And his sister!"

"This is your chance, Andrea!"

Andrea sat in the corner of the parlour, sewing and trying desperately to ignore the fanfare of the giggling schoolgirls before her. "Mother, we've talked about this."

"Oh, hush. You're going and that's that! Anna will be there! Do you not wish to see your sister?"

"I shall call upon her tomorrow and we can have a pleasant conversation over tea."

"Andrea," Her younger sister drew out. "You used to love parties! What happened?"

Not tearing her eyes away from her project, she said simply, "I grew up, Amelia."

"Oh, that's no excuse."

Andrea sighed and set the bonnet aside. She picked up her book and headed to her father's bedside. 

Mr Silcox was sitting up and has just finished his lunch. She was just in time. "Are you ready?"

"Just a moment, dear."

Andrea sat in her normal spot. Since her father was put on bed rest, Andrea would read to her father every day after his afternoon meal. It was her favourite time of day. She set the book in her lap and look at her father in confusion. "Are you alright? Should I get the nurse?"

He chuckles hand holds his hands up. "No, no. I'm alright. I'm just fine."

"Oh," Andrea relaxes back into her seat and waited for, well, something.

"I hear there's a ball tomorrow night. I hear there will be some young, rich and handsome men." There were a mischievous glint and a teasing in his smile.

Andrea bit her lip. "Father, not you too."

"You're not going?" He looked genuinely confused.

She sighed, exasperated. "Father. I do not see a point anymore. Anna is married now. Amelia is...Amelia. I would rather stay here."

"Why? And take care of me?"

"Of course. What if you need something? No one would be here.”

"Andrea, I am surrounded by servants and nurses. The Doctor is a few streets away. I will be just fine. I will not be your excuse to hide!"

Andrea looked aghast. "I am  _not_  hiding, father!" A pink tint covered her checks. She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Andrea. You're going. I will have your mother drag you if I must."

"Why do you insist on my going?"

"You have been stuck here for the past half year. You've hardly gone out. You haven't gone out since Anna got married, have you?" Andrea shook her head. "There, you see. Go. Have fun. I expect to hear all the stories and gossip!"

"Father—" She tried to protest.

"No, I will not hear any more excuses. Go shopping, pick out new ribbons. Enjoy yourself."

Andrea groaned in defeat. Her father beamed, pleased with himself. "Fine. But I cannot promise to have fun as I'm going against my will."

"You will."

"Now. Please read."

Andrea chuckles and begins to read, " _To be claimed as a good, though in an improper style, is at least better than being rejected as no good at all..._ "


	2. .0 TWO 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I edited this one pretty thoroughly after what happened last time lol. But if you see any other errors lmk!

"Anna!" Andrea flung the front door and grabbed her sister in a firm hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had decided to come to the ball after all," She explained as she walked into the house. "And I thought, why not? William has some business endeavours to take care of so I thought I might come and help get ready. If nothing, then for old time sakes."

"Of course! Heavens, I have missed you, my comrade," Andrea's eyes flicked to her mother and she quirked her brow. A joyful laugh bubbled from Anna's lips. Andrea's eyes sparkled. She did, indeed, miss her sister very much.

Andrea took Anna's coat and hung it up, carefully putting her gloves with it. Andrea took her by the hand and led Anna to her room. The room wasn't very big but felt bigger to Andrea after her sister had moved out. The first time in her entire life she had her own room. It was brilliant! "Oh, I'm so happy to see you, truly."

"And I, you. Oh, but Andy, married life! It's so... _magical_."

Andrea laughs. "You always were a romantic."

"Ah, so are you." Anna poked her chest. "Somewhere in there."

Andrea shook her head as she laughed. She stood up suddenly and stepped to her wardrobe. "My dress, for the evening." She held the dress to her shoulders and proceeded to twirl dramatically.

"Oh," Anna exclaimed, laughing. "It's beautiful!"

It was a simple imperial blue gown with a purple-y taupe ribbon belt to go around her waist. The hem stopped just above her ankles so she had free of her feet movement. (Andrea hoped to, at the very least, find a good dance partner.)

"Thank you, Madam," Andrea bowed playfully. "Thank you."

Andrea set the dress aside and sat down next to her older sister. She took Anna's hands in her own and gave a happy sigh. After a moment of just sitting in each other's company, Andrea started, seriously, "I don't have to start getting ready for another hour, Anna. So, what is on your mind?"

Anna chuckled. "Ah, you know me too well, sister." Andrea squeezed her hand, urging her to go on. "How is Father?"

"Father is...well, he's comfortable. He's not in unbearable pain. Which is good. The doctors still say the same: he will not get better. He will die very soon." Andrea sighed and fidgeted with the ring on her sister's hand. "I have noticed, he is losing more energy. I wish I hadn't but I have and... Anna, it frightens me."

Anna nodded, taking her turn to squeeze Andrea's hand in assurance.

"What will I do? The estate will go on and surely they will kick us out, for who wants an unmarried not-so-young woman with her nervous, widowed mother and flirtatious sister? And not to mention, if I have any chance of getting married now that would not be so if I were still taking care of Mother and Amelia."

"Oh, Andrea." She chuckles as if the solution were obvious. "I'm a married woman now. Married to a wealthy man with a rather large estate--honestly, I do not know why Mother frets as she does. Many rooms and clothes, hardly used! You must know, when it comes to that, you can stay with us."

"And what of William? I know that he is family, but we know there is only so much one can handle."

Anna laughs in agreement. "We will work it out. In fact, William has brought it up on more than one occasion."

"I would not wish to impose on your new family, Anna. I don't want to be a burden."

"Andy, you're my sister. You'll never be a burden to me. And you'll always be family. New family or not—you're first."

"Oh, Anna," Andrea wraps her arms around her sister's neck in another embrace. "Perhaps I can sleep a little better."

Anna pats her Andrea's back. "Let's not dwell on that anymore. I'm going to see Father, for I've missed him dearly, and then we shall get ready." She gets up and straightens out her skirt. She starts to exit the room before turning back to say, "And Andrea? Let's have fun tonight. Let go of some of your worries for a few hours! It won't hurt anyone."

Andrea smiles and nods. "I shall try."

——————

Alexander and Phoebe Goodwin were the hosts of this fair nights' party. Their home was bigger than her own but still small enough to be classified as middle class. The Goodwin's were not rich by any means, but they got by. ( _Better than I,_  Andrea thought.)

The front entrance was teeming with people of the town. The different colour gowns and suits brightened Andrea's spirits greatly. Andrea would confess to no one that, as the approached their estate, she felt the excitement bubbling within her. She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Andrea, why must you be so set on not having fun?"

Amelia's question broke Andrea out of her reverie. "What do you mean?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and looked to Anna as if telling her older sister to explain what is obvious.

"I can see you're trying not to smile. Let go, sister! You  _will_  enjoy yourself."

Andrea looked down at her lap and fidgeted with her gloves. She smiled at last. "I will. Once we arrive." Changing the subject she asks, "Where is William?"

"William is running later than he thought. He will be here a quarter after."

Andrea nodded and looked out the window. Another smile pulled at her mouth. Yes. She was going to have tonight.

The carriage stopped and the footman helped Mrs Silcox out first before helping Anna and then Amelia. Andrea took his hand, after everyone else, and thanked him gratefully. "You're welcome, miss."

The Silcox women greeted Mr and Mrs Goodwin at the door before heading deeper into the party. They had all gone their separate ways, once they arrived in the ballroom, as Andrea peered around looking for someone in particular.

"Andrea!"

Andrea turned and smiled as she spotted her friend, waving her to come over. "Oh! dear Lily! I've missed you."

"It's so good to see you, as well." Andrea pulled her best friend in a tight hug before letting her go and taking her arm in Andrea's.

Lily, actually named Lillian, was the eldest daughter of dear Alexander and Phoebe. She was a pretty girl of nine and twenty. She had big chocolate eyes and long deep brown hair. Tonight, she had it up in an elegant twist and a ribbon. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, my dear. And you," She took a step back and motioned for Andrea to twirl. Andrea laughed as she did so. "You're just gorgeous. As always."

"You flatter me too much." Lillian waved off the remark. 

"So," Lillian started leading Andrea in a turn about the room, a quizzical tone to her voice. "What made you decide to come after all? Have you come for the rich men attending tonight?"

Lillian laughed with Andrea at that. Lillian knew that Andrea would not do such a thing but took great delight in teasing her about it. "No, no. My entire family was all over me about not having gone out recently. To have  _fun_."

"You act as if it will kill you."

Andrea sighed. "Not me, no. I'm just worried about Father. That something would happen to him."

Lillian just nodded and pat Andrea's hand. "Ah."

Andrea shook her head as if ridding of those thoughts. "But who, pray tell, are our  _extinguished_  guests?"

"A party of a five coming from New York. Three gentlemen and two ladies. They—"

Lillian stopped. Both women noticed the room go silent. They turned to see what had happened. Across the way, were five strangers, entering together in a v-shape, like a flock of birds.

"The man in front—" who looked extremely pleased to be here, his eyes wide with wonderment. "—is Nathaniel Cooper."

Andrea shuffled closer to Lillian so she could hear whispers. "The man to his right is David Priestly, Nathaniel's good friend." Mr Priestly was taller than the first gentleman but looked a few years younger. Both men were very handsome. However, the woman to Mr Cooper's left got Andrea's—and she's sure everyone else's—immediate attention. Lillian followed Andrea's line of sight. "And that...is Miranda Priestly. David's sister."

Andrea blinked before looking to her friend, chuckling under her breath. "She looks miserable."

Lillian elbowed her friend in jest as she snorted. "Miserable, she may be but poor, she most certainly is not. Her fortune is greater than the rest of the group combined! When her parents were passing, instead of David giving the estate—as he would—Miranda  _insisted_  they give it to her. Fought for it. David owns a smaller—but no less grand—estate elsewhere but she  _owns_  Wintervale Manor. And if that wasn't enough, she is an editor for the New York newspaper—I forget what it's called."

Andrea watched as Miranda Priestly and the group made their way to the front of the room. Miranda was, perhaps, a few inches shorter than Andrea but she carried herself higher. Her nose and chin slightly turned up. Her demeanour screamed that she didn't want to be here. She was wearing a floor length creamy white gown with gold stitching around the hem. The two thin straps on her shoulders were a gold lace. There were two off-the-shoulder sleeves that had little gold flowers along them. As Miranda walked passed Andrea, she noticed that the corset ties were in the same gold. As if the dress only wasn't striking enough, her hair! Her hair was white and  _short_!  _Boy short_ , Andrea thought. She had never seen such a hairstyle on a woman. A curl fell above her eye. She looked stunning, intimidatingly so. Ms Priestly made eye contact with Andrea and the look was so intense, Andrea looked away promptly and a shiver ran down her spine. Andrea quickly made herself busy, talking to anyone that was near her.

When she looked back at Mr Cooper's party they were all mingling with people of the county. Except for Miranda. Andrea saw that she would reply when spoken to but it looked like it was through her teeth. Andrea already didn't like her. Miranda gave off an air of disdain towards the entire party. That she was too good for the people in the countryside.

Andrea decided then and there that she was going to have fun. She was going to enjoy herself to spite one  _Miranda Priestly_.


	3. .0 THREE 0.

The dancers bowed to their partners before turning to the band to applaud them. "That was great fun!" Andrea's partner, a Mr Jones, bowed to her again before thanking her and walking away.

She  _was_  enjoying herself. In her sets of dances, she wasn't thinking about anyone or anything, just her partner. Andrea had almost forgotten how much she loved dancing! Her smile was so wide that she knew her cheeks would hurt tomorrow. (Andrea could hear Amelia telling her, "I told you so" as the night progressed.)

"Andrea!" Lillian was weaving through the crowd, working her way towards Andrea. "Come!"

Andrea took her friend's hand and followed her. "Where are we going?"

"You're mother insists on you and Amelia being introduced to the party."

"Oh, no. Lillian, I don't think—"

It was too late. The party of five were all looking at Andrea, Amelia, her mother and Lillian. Andrea could feel her cheeks turn pink, anticipating embarrassment.  Mr Goodwin was standing to the side of the group, ready to introduce everyone.

"My eldest daughter, you know." The group nodded as he pointed to Lillian. She curtsied. "This is Amelia Silcox, Mrs Silcox and Miss Andrea Silcox." As each of their names was spoken they curtsied.

Andrea felt the eyes of both Nathaniel and Miranda on her. She looked at them both and smiled. Miranda almost looked surprised at how bright and genuine Andrea's smile was. (Luckily, Andrea didn't notice.) Miranda pursed her lips.

"This is Nathaniel Cooper and his good friends David Priestly and Nigel King," the gentlemen bowed. "And Mr Priestly's sister, Miss Miranda and her companion Emily Charlton."

Nigel King was a short, bald man with round glasses and a very friendly face with a bright smile. "Good evening," he had said on being introduced. Emily Charlton was about slightly taller than Andrea with red hair and apple red lip paint. She was the only woman in the room with such a bold lip colour. Andrea smiled at the woman. Emily only scoffed in return. Andrea bit her tongue. No wonder she was Miss Priestly's companion. She was perfect for it, really. Bold, rich and haughty.

Miranda Priestly on closer inspection, Andrea guesses her to be about 10 years Andrea's senior. (She was obviously David's older sister.) Her eyes were a light ash grey and her gaze seemed to be nothing but intense. She had an average build but was slender than most women she knew. Andrea would admit she was very elegant.

Andrea gave them all another beaming smile before giving a small curtsy and excusing herself. (Nathaniel watched her leave with a look of wonder.)

————

Somehow, Andrea ended up in a corner with none other than, Miranda Priestly. Miss Priestly was watching the crowd, an unreadable expression on her features.  _What was she doing in this side of the room?_  Andrea had suspected, what with her attitude from the moment she walked in, that Miss Priestly would stay at the front of the room, away from all the people.

Andrea rocked back and forth on her heels, wanting to say something but not sure what. Just because the older woman seemed to be set on being taciturn doesn't mean Andrea couldn't  _try_  and make conversation. She looked to the crowd who was dancing and laughing the night away. "Do you dance, Miss Priestly?"

The older woman looked at Andrea and paused. She looked back to the crowd, "Not if I can help it."

Andrea bit her cheek. She hadn't heard the woman utter a word and was taken aback by the quiet voice she had. The sound was soft but every word was enunciated with authority like she owned every word she spoke. It was not at all what Andrea had expected from Miss Priestly.

Andrea swallowed and swayed once before deciding to go get a drink—or to just be anywhere that wasn't near Miss Priestly. Without saying anything, she gave a light curtsy and went on her way. Miranda held her chin up and sighed through her nose.

——————

Andrea sat to the side in an attempt to cool down and catch her breath. She observed the party carefully, a talent she was very proud of. Lillian was dancing with Nathaniel and Amelia was with David. Amelia looked absolutely taken with Mr Priestly, more so than Andrea had ever seen her younger sister before. Andrea smiled. The dance ended soon after and she finished off her drink before handing the glass to a servant. The dancers cleared the floor as the musicians took a small break.

As Andrea was getting up, she heard David Priestly's voice behind her."I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life!"

A woman scoffed. As she spoke, Andrea recognized the unmistakable voice to be his sister's, Miranda Priestly, "You were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

Andrea took her seat again and began looking around her, trying to hide the fact that she was eavesdropping.

"She is the most beautiful creature I've ever beheld!" Mr Priestly chuckles. Andrea smiles. "And her sister, Andrea is very agreeable. I think dear Nate is quite taken with her."

"Perfectly tolerable, I dare say." was Miss Priestly's response. "Return to your partner, brother. You're wasting your time with me."

Andrea felt her shoulders slump. She scoffed.  _Perfectly tolerable?!_ Andrea's jaw set. Andrea had been nothing but polite despite the woman's disdain. She had only asked Miss Priestly one question! How did that question chalk her up to be  _perfectly tolerable_?

"Miss Andrea," Nathaniel Cooper startled Andrea out of her thoughts and offered her his hand. "May I have the next set?"

Andrea smiled, a small tint rising to her cheeks as she remembered what Mr Priestly had said. "Absolutely."

—————

Nathaniel was a phenomenal dancer. Andrea was breathing heavily as they finished the set with a flourish. "You were fantastic!"

"Oh, you're too kind. I wish I danced more. It's always such a delight!"

Andrea was rather inclined to agree with him. "I think so, too. I do not dance as much as I used to and tonight I have found that I miss it."

Without realizing, Andrea let Mr Cooper lead her back to his party, where Amelia and her mother were also.

"Oh, there you are Andrea! Dancing with Mr Cooper, I see."

Andrea clenched her teeth before nodding and smiling.

"She is a great dancer, is she not, Mr Cooper?" Mrs Silcox turned to the man, an expecting look upon her face. Andrea shot a glare towards her mother but Mrs Silcox was not paying any mind to her daughter.

"Ah, yes." Mr Cooper turned and smiled at Andrea. A small blush rose to her neck. "She is indeed."

There was a moment of silence before Mr Cooper spoke up again, "Your friend, Miss Lillian Goodwin, has such a pleasant spirit!"

"Oh, yes, I adore her!"

"Yes, she has. It is a pity she's not more handsome. Andrea will not admit that she's plain as paper!" Mrs Silcox threw in.

Andrea couldn't believe her. "Mother!"

"Well, it was my Anna that is considered the beauty of the county. She married just six months ago." Mrs Silcox looked across the room. Anna was dancing with her husband, laughing at something he had said. She turned her gaze to Andrea. "And then Andrea, of course."

The group looked to her and Andrea felt her heart pound against her chest. "Mother. Please."

"Oh, there was someone when she was just 16! He was so much in love with her, I was sure he was going to make her an offer, however... he did write some very pretty verses."

"And that put paid to it!" Andrea cut in impatiently. "I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?" Andrea chuckles.

"I thought poetry was the food of love?" It was Miranda Priestly who spoke. She was so quiet Andrea had forgotten she was there.

The rest of the party looked to Andrea, curious for her answer. Andrea blinked at Miranda. "Of a fine, stout love, it may. However, if it is only a vague inclination, I'm convinced one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead."

Miss Priestly looked as if she were going to say something in response but Mr Cooper has beat her to it.

"What do you recommend," he said chuckling and shifting his weight. "To encourage affection?"

Andrea turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Dancing," She then turned to Miss Priestly and looked her square in the eye and unconsciously held herself higher. "Even if one's partner is barely tolerable."

Miranda's eyes widened slightly but she quickly recovered herself. She bit her tongue before taking a sip from her glass. Andrea smiled at her and curtsied to the group. "Excuse me."

Andrea exited the ballroom and leaned against a vacant wall, letting a long breath from her lips.

 _Why did Miranda Priestly get to her like this?_ Andrea has prided herself on the fact that she had always had a steely disposition. She never let anyone ruffle her feathers. How, after only hours of knowing her, did Miss Priestly get under her skin? It bewildered and frustrated Andrea.

She pushed herself off the wall and walked back towards the party.  _No._  This was her night. Miranda Priestly or not, she was going to continue having fun.


	4. .0 FOUR 0.

"And you had a good time, I assume?"

 

Andrea took her spot by her father's bedside and paused. He had ‘I told you so’ written all over his face and it almost hurt Andrea to admit it. "I...did. Yes. The dancing was brilliant! I confess I missed that."

 

Her father beamed at her. "I told you, did I not?"

 

Andrea chuckled. "Yes, you did."

 

"Tell me about the esteemed guests."

 

"Oh," Andrea immediately pushed thoughts of Miranda Priestly away. The words 'perfectly tolerable' still hung bitterly above her. "There's not much to tell."

 

Mr. Silcox gave his daughter a stern look, telling her he didn't believe a word of it. "Well, who are they? What are their names, at least?"

 

"Nathaniel Cooper was the guest of the Goodwin's. And with him, he brought two friends, a Nigel King and his good friend David Priestly." Her father nodded as she continued with a deep breath. "And the two ladies of the group were...a Miranda Priestly, Mr Priestly's sister, and her companion Emily Charlton."

 

Deflecting away from telling of her own experiences with the party, she told him about Amelia's. "Dear Amelia seems to be quite taken with Mr David Priestly. Mother would be thrilled with her choice, as he is quite rich."

 

Her father scoffed, "Amelia is 'taken with' any man that gives her the slightest bit of attention."

 

"I know," Andrea said immediately. "But...somehow, I think this is different. She wasn't the ridiculous flirt she usually is. I mean this in the kindest way—she was intelligent and lady-like. I've never seen her act like that with a man."

 

Mr. Silcox hummed. "Well, then. That would be interesting, wouldn't it?" 

 

Andrea smiled and nodded.

 

"And what about this Miss Priestly? Why do you say her name as if it were poison?" 

 

Andrea was slightly taken aback. She had thought—prayed—she had kept a cool, level tone. "I...don't know what you mean." 

 

"Andrea," He gave her another look. "You obviously don't want to talk about it and you keep talking about everyone else...so, there must be something. What happened?" 

 

"I..." Andrea sighed and groaned simultaneously. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees.  "She's just...she has a very strong disdain for the people of our county. It was clear: she did not want to be there. She was horribly unsociable and unpleasant to speak with. She had an air of 'I'm better than all of you' the entire night, and it just really...frustrated me." 

 

"Why?" Her father looked confused. "You usually don't care what others think."

 

"I know!" Andrea said, frustrated. "I don't understand why it bothered me so. But—"

 

"But?"

 

"I had sat down to catch my breath and behind me, I heard the Priestlys talking amongst themselves." 

 

"You were eavesdropping?" He didn't sound surprised or even upset. 

 

Andrea blushed, slightly embarrassed. Her father waved for her to continue. "Mr. Priestly said some very nice things about Amelia. And also said that Nathaniel Cooper may have been sweet on me." Andrea blushed again and her father smiled. "Miranda Priestly had called me 'barely tolerable'." 

 

"Barely tolerable? That's it?" Her father smiled softly. "Well, I thought she struck you or something of the like! This is not like you."

 

Andrea covered her face, nodding. "That's what I don't understand! I was thinking about it all night. It doesn't make sense." 

 

"Did you have any conversation with her before this?"

 

"I asked if she liked to dance. She replied, 'Not if I could help it.'"

 

"Perhaps, she would like to be a friend but doesn't know how. People who aren't regularly surrounded by people, don't have the best social skills." He laughed. "And, not everyone likes to dance."

 

"I know." Andrea laughed. She sat silent for a minute. "If I were a betting woman, father, I would bet a fortune on the fact that Miranda Priestly hates my very existence." 

 

"You hardly know each other! You're being over dramatic about the entire thing." 

 

Andrea lifted her head. "You're most likely right. You always are."

 

There was a pause before he raised an eyebrow, smirked and said, "So Nathaniel Cooper? Is he handsome?"

 

"Father!" Andrea blushed prettily. She laughed, "As good looks go... he's not terrible." 

 

Her father laughed. "And is he pleasant? Respectable?" 

 

"Yes, I suppose. He's nothing but polite. A gentleman. A great dancer." She smiled fondly, remembering her dances with Mr. Cooper. 

 

Andrea caught a look in her father's eye. "No. Please, don't start. Mother is already on me about it. I hardly know him!" 

 

"But you said yourself... his good friend thinks he's sweet on you." 

 

She groaned in embarrassment. Mr. Silcox laughed. "Alright, alright. I will not continue to tease you. For now." 

 

He winked as she picked up their book and began reading. 

 

————

 

"Do you really think he liked me, Andy?" 

 

Andrea had finished her reading with her Father and had joined her sister and mother for lunch. Mrs. Silcox was going on and on about the events of last night; how David danced with Amelia the most and how Nathaniel danced with Andrea twice. ("We were there, Mother.") Her daughters started to tune them out and Amelia leaned over to whisper a question. 

 

Andrea smiled at her younger sister. "Amelia, he danced with you most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it." 

 

Amelia blushed prettily and bit her lip. "Andrea." 

 

Andrea laughed with her. 

 

"For heaven's sakes girls, do speak up," Mrs. Silcox scoffed. "There's no reason to keep secrets." 

 

"Letter for you, m'lady, from Grayside Manor." Miss Nicole, the lady's maid for the Silcox women, held out a creamy envelope. 

 

Mrs. Silcox's cutlery clattered. "Thank the Lord. We are saved." 

 

Andrea scoffed and rolled her eyes as Amelia laughed. 

 

"It's from a Miss Charlton, ma'am." 

 

Amelia looked to the servant with a confused expression etched in her features, her shoulders dropped a little. Andrea raised a brow. 

 

"Miss Charlton?" Mrs. Silcox asked from across the table. Amelia took the letter and thanked Nicole. "Isn't she that Priestlys woman's companion?" 

 

"Yes," both daughters replied. 

 

"Well, open it! Make haste!"

 

Amelia tore open the seal and devoured the words on the page. "She's invited me to dine with her..." Happiness out-weighed her previous confusion and she chuckled. She paused, "The gentlemen will be dining out." 

 

"Dining out?" Mrs. Silcox reached across the table and snatched the letter away from Amelia. 

 

Andrea still sat in confusion. While a lady's companion wasn't regarded as a servant, she was still beneath those of her Lady's status.  Why was Miss Charlton inviting people to have dinner? It was practically unheard of! 

 

"Mother, can I take the carriage?" 

 

"Why would they be dining out?" Mrs Silcox continued to mutter under her breath. 

 

"Mother! The carriage? For Amelia." 

 

Her jaw twitched as she folded up the letter. "No," She handed the letter back. "You'll go on horseback." 

 

Almost ironically, thunder clapped outside. Andrea looked to her mother in disbelief. "Horseback?!"

 

"Mother!" 

 

"End of discussion." 

 

—————

 

"Your skill in the art of matchmaking is positively occult."

 

"Oh," Mrs. Silcox clicked her tongue and had a very proud smile upon her lips, not at all apologetic. 

 

Andrea scoffed and rolled her eyes. Honestly, she told herself, she should not be surprised. Her mother would do almost anything to marry her daughters off to any rich man in the area. She had done it with Anna. (It was a miracle they actually loved each other considering how much Mrs. Silcox pushed them together.) 

 

Amelia had written to Andrea the night she arrived at Grayside to inform her family she would not be returning home for at least a few days. She had contracted a cold and was not feeling up to a return journey. Mr. Priestly had arrived back home and insisted that Amelia stays at Grayside until she is better again. She continues and says, she has already been seen by the doctor and it is nothing more than a common cold. Excepting a sore throat, headache and fever there is nothing much wrong with me, she wrote, I'm so grateful for their hospitality. 

 

"Don't look so forlorn, Andrea," Mrs. Silcox chided. "She will be fine! People do not die of colds." 

 

"But she very well may die with the shame of having such a mother." 

 

Mrs. Silcox gave her daughter a look but otherwise ignored the statement. 

 

"Mother, if Mr. Priestly wishes to see Amelia again, he could do so by calling upon her," Andrea stood up and paced the room. "You do not have to make everyone suffer so you can play matchmaker!" Mrs. Silcox ignored Andrea, as usual. 

 

Andrea turned on her heel and quickly left the room and into the garden for fresh air. She briefly wondered if Miranda Priestly was still staying at Grayside and if she was being at all hospitable. However, Andrea doubted Miss Priestly would be present in Amelia's company if she were still at Grayside, for what business does she have with Amelia? Which led her thoughts to Emily Charlton and why she wanted to dine with Amelia. 

 

She sat for about an hour in her thoughts, before she decided that she would go and visit Amelia the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FIVE IS GONNA BE LIT I HOPE YALL ARE READY


	5. .0 FIVE 0.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow,, an update? Sorry it took so long. For some reason it was Ruff to write.  
> Thank you to my beta readers:  
> Elle, for cyber bullying me into finishing this chapter  
> And to Kerry, who has been nothing but supportive. :)

The walk across the countryside was peaceful and Andrea greatly enjoyed the solitude and change of scenery. The sounds of nature—birds, brooks and the wind—lifted her spirits and she walked lost in thought almost the whole trip.

When Andrea arrived at Grayside Manor, it was just past noon.

Having left around a quarter past ten, she'd say she made good time. She knocked thrice on the large double doors and took a small step back. Her mother told her the trip was useless. "Amelia is fine! I'm sure she is in great care," she had said. Andrea believed that but she wanted to see her sister herself, and possibly apologize.

A tall servant answered the door and asked who she was here to see. Despite having asked the question, he didn't seem to care for her answer as he lead her into a dining room. "Miss Andrea Sachs."

All heads around the table shot up and stared at Andrea. Nathaniel Cooper had stood up immediately and bowed. She smiled at him and returned the gesture with a curtsy. Mr. Cooper continued to stand there awkwardly as she looked at the other familiar faces at the table. Nigel King had a brilliant smile and nodded in lieu of a bow. Miranda Priestly had caught her eye but Andrea looked away quickly.

Emily Charlton scoffed, "Good Lord, Miss Andrea, did you walk here?"

"I did." Her hair was most likely a matted, windblown mess but she didn’t dwell on it as she gave an explanation. Andrea smiled politely.

Her eyes drifted back to Miss Priestly. Her red dress complimented her complexion and figure, very well. Her blue eyes were bright as she looked at Andrea in question. Bright in colour, that is. They still held the same intense scrutiny she remembered from those nights ago. It was then Andrea realized she was standing there, no doubt, dumbly.

She cleared her throat. "I'm so sorry. How's my sister?"

Miss Priestly had parted her lips as if she were going to answer the question (which honestly surprised Andrea) but caught herself as Mr. Cooper began to speak. "She's upstairs." He said quickly, giving her another charming smile. "Cunliffe will show you the way."

She smiled again and curtsied. "Thank you, sir."

 On her way out, she heard Emily Charlton exclaim, "My goodness, did you see her hem? Six inches deep in mud; she looked positively _medieval_."

\-----------

Mrs. Silcox was right, indeed. Amelia was getting the best of care here and Andrea felt all her worries float away when she laid eyes on her. When she entered the room, Amelia was fast asleep so Andrea removed her shawl and placed upon the chair in the corner of the room. 

The large bed seemed to swallow Amelia's slight frame but she looked so serene. The tip of her nose was red and she looked pale. Andrea found her dress had been washed and hung in the opposite corner of the room. Andrea smiled. She turned to the window and admired the grounds.

"Andrea." Then she seemed to remember her surroundings and looked confused. “What are you doing here?”

Her sister's voice startled Andrea out of her thoughts and she rushed to Amelia's side. “I wanted to check in on you.” She sat down on the bed and took her hand in her own. "And how are you faring?"

Amelia groaned. "I feel such a terrible imposition but they are being so kind to me."

Andrea chuckled softly and squeezed Amelia's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. I don't know who is more pleased with your being here: Mother or Mr. Priestly."

A pink tint flitted across Amelia's pale features and she laughed to herself. Amelia immediately regretted it as she sent herself into a coughing fit. Andrea got up and poured her a glass of water. "Here, love."

“You didn’t have to walk all the way here. I told you I was alright.”

“Yes, I know. But you know me. I had to see for myself.”

Her little sister smiled and thanked Andrea as she took the glass from her and set it back on the table.

As Amelia laid back against the pillows, Mr Priestly knocked and entered timidly.

"Thank you for tending to my sister so diligently. She is in far better comfort here than she would have been at home."

"Pleasure." He smiled warmly before furrowing his brow, "I mean, n-not a pleasure that she's ill, of course. It's a pleasure that she's here, being ill."

He blushed, clearly still unhappy with how he had worded his sentiments. He shook his head lightly. Both girls smiled at him.

"I came here, Miss Silcox, to ask if you might stay until your sister recovers. It would be a great comfort to your sister and we would love your company." He wrung his hands nervously.

"Oh, I don't want to impose. You're doing so much for Amelia already."

"It would be no intrusion. We'd love to have you stay."

“Thank you,” Andrea smiled. "I would like that very much."

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands, smiled at Amelia and blushed. "Um, well... Good day."

As he left, Andrea turned to her sister and laughed.

"What?" Amelia asked, trying not to laugh herself. What are you laughing about?"

"Amelia! He is clearly quite taken with you."

"Don't make me blush, Andrea," Amelia giggled.

\-----------

Amelia had fallen asleep about half an hour later so Andrea decided to walk around and explore the house. The manor was, indeed, very large and very beautiful. The ceilings were all high and the rooms were quite open. Andrea felt she could get lost. (And she did.) However, she found a library and all was alright in her world.

The selection of books was bigger than she had ever seen in a home library. All the books were leather bound and first editions, which didn't surprise Andrea in the least. She picked one up that had piqued her interest and walked around the bookcase.

"Miss Silcox!"

"Mr Cooper!" Andrea jumped and dropped the book she had buried her nose in.

"I'm so sorry!" They said in unison.

Andrea leant down to pick up the borrowed book—that she prayed wasn't damaged—but Mr Cooper beat her to it and handed it back to her. "Thank you. I am so sorry! Oh, I hope I am not intruding. I can put this back and leave."

She turned to do just that but reached for her wrist. "There's no need."

As she turned back, he quickly let go of her hand. " _I_ interrupted you. You should not have to leave."

Andrea smiled. "To be completely honest, sir, I wandered in here and didn't really have permission to be here. I am sorry."

"There's no need to worry. You are a guest here; you may read whatever you like."

Andrea smiled widely and curtsied. "Thank you."

"I hope you'll be joining us for dinner?" He had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Splendid. I shall see you then." He bowed. "Good day, Miss Silcox."

"Good day, sir." She smiled politely.

As Mr Cooper left the room, Andrea smiled after him. She was eternally grateful that he didn't get upset and kick her out or something of the like. However, she was now very aware of her surroundings and unspoken boundaries and promptly placed the book back on the shelf.

As she rounded the corner, someone caught her arm in a firm grip. Andrea was now more frustrated than startled. She turned and came face to face with Emily. Her jaw was clenched and her glare could kill. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I know, I’m sorry. I put the book back and—”

“I don’t _care_ about the books, Andrea,” Emily seethed and spit her name like it was poison.

Andrea furrowed her brow and yanked her arm back to her side. “Then, I’m sorry, what are you referring to?”

Emily looked at her as if Andrea was the dumbest person in the world. She squinted, then, “With Nathaniel?”

“Mr Cooper?” Andrea was shocked and wasn’t sure what Emily was insinuating. “I am not doing anything. He accidentally startled me and then invited me to join you all for dinner.”

Emily huffed. Andrea wasn’t sure if she was satisfied with her answer. “Stay away from him.”

Emily looked Andrea up-and-down before huffing and storming out of the room. Andrea had realized what was happening and quickly decided she did not want to be a part of that drama. Rubbing her arm where Emily had gripped her fiercely, she walked out of the library and vowed she would not return. (No matter how much she might want to read during her stay.)

She found her way back to her room and decided to go ahead and get ready for dinner. If so much drama had happened in the one-half hour with three people, she wondered—and somewhat dreaded—what dinner would be like. She decided she would not be tying her laces tight tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my G O D. I am SO sorry guys. I remember now why I usually stick to one shots lmao I want to dedicate this chapter to E, who left the sweetest comment last chapter and really motivated me to update again. 
> 
> I really struggled with this chapter because I know what I wanted to do after this period of time but couldn’t figure out what to put In between. 😅 but I moved some things around and admittedly this chapter is a lot of Pride and Prejudice storyline in it lol 
> 
> This chapter is lightly edited...so if you see any mistakes don’t be shy to let me know, I can take it! XD
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

_"Be nice, Andrea."_

_"When am I ever not nice?" Andrea smiled mischievously and winked at her sister. "Rest, darling."_

\-------

The dining room was no less grand than the rest of the house with its tall ceilings and grand furniture. There was a long table in the centre of the room which was already prepped and ready for dinner. The party had already been seated and were chatting amongst themselves. Andrea bit the inside of her cheek and found an empty place setting next to Nathaniel and across from Miss Priestly. Emily was on the other side of Nathaniel and wasted no time in glaring at Andrea. Nathaniel was completely unaware. Andrea smiled to herself, _men_.

"Something amusing?"

Andrea looked across the table at one blue-eyed, Miss Priestly. "Yes, ma'am."

The older woman raised a brow, expecting. Andrea sips her wine. "Are you going to share?"

Andrea's smile widens. "No, ma'am."

Miss Priestly's brows raise ever so slightly, and quickly before she squints at the young brunette. She picks up her glass and sips on her drink.

"So! Miss Silcox, how is your sister?" It was Mr Priestly speaking now and he sat next to his sister.

Andrea now smiled with her eyes. "She is doing better! Thank you, sir. She wishes not to be in bed all day, I know, but she's ever so grateful for the hospitality."

"I am glad to hear she's on the mend. I was so worried when she showed up on our doorstep soaked to the bone!"

Andrea continued smiling as he spoke, she couldn't wait to tell her sister about it. Dinner was served and the group fell into a comfortable silence. There was minimal business conversation between Mr Priestly and Mr Cooper. Andrea sat silent most of the night but she found herself studying the group of people. Particularly, Miss Miranda Priestly.

After dinner, the group moved to the library. Andrea kind of stood to the side, still unsure of where her place was. Everyone except for Miss Priestly sat at the card table for a game a loo. Andrea found a comfortable spot on the chaise. She plucked a book from the side table and began reading. However, she kept her ears open to the conversations at the game. 

Nigel King, who continued to prove to be pleasant company, smiled in mirth. "Do you prefer reading to cards, ma'am?"

"Miss Andrea Silcox," said Miss Charlton with a haughty air. "despises cards, I am sure. She is a great reader and has no pleasure in anything else."

Andrea bit back a scoff. She suddenly felt the eyes of Mr Cooper and Miss Priestly again. "Beg your pardon but I do not deserve such praise nor censure," said she. "I am certainly not a good reader, and I have great pleasure in many things."

"You seem to have pleasure in nursing your sister," Mr Priestly spoke with something akin to admiration. "Something, I hope, that will result in seeing her up and around, soon."

Andrea smiled sincerely and bowed her head. "Thank you, sir. I do believe she will be up and moving in no time."

"I do wish my collection here at Grayside were larger. For your benefit and my credit," Mr Cooper chuckled. "Though, I will admit I do have more than I ever look into."

"You have a fine collection, sir. I could be in trouble with your library," she chuckled, teasingly.

Emily glanced between Andrea and Nathaniel and seemed to turn pink. "I am astonished," she cut in. "that your father left so little a collection to you, Mr Cooper." Mr Cooper seemed to chuckle shyly. "What a delightful library you have at Wintervale, Miss Priestly."

Miss Priestly looked up from her letters and looked at Emily. She did not want to be dragged into this conversation. "It ought to be good," she said in a soft sigh. "It is the work of many generations.

"And then you have added so much yourself, sister," it was David who spoke. He turned and looked at Andrea. "She is always buying books."

Andrea smiled softly before Miranda spoke again. "I cannot neglect a family collection in such times as these." Even though her own father's collection as not as grand, Andrea found she rather agreed with that statement. 

Miranda turned back to her letters and Andrea to her book. The party at the card began to speak of how fine Wintervale was and whether or not Mr Cooper's house would be half as grand. Andrea soon found that she continued to read the same sentence on her page and could no longer focus. She set the book back where she found it and moved to stand at the card table. On her right was Nigel King and to her left was David Priestly. 

"How are your sisters, Miranda? Have they grown much since spring? Are they as tall as I?" Emily giggled.

Andrea's ears perked. _Another Priestly?  Two Priestly's?!_

"I think they have, yes. They are about Miss Andrea height, maybe a bit more."

Andrea was a little over average height and was a couple of inches taller than Priestly herself.

"Oh, how I long to see them again! They are so well-mannered. How they delight me so! And so extremely accomplished for their age. Cassidy's performance on the pianoforte is absolutely exquisite."

"It amazes me how young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished as they all are!" exclaimed Cooper. 

"How do you mean?" It was Nigel who inquired. 

"All young ladies? My, what do you mean?"

"Of course, all of them, I think. You all paint tables, you embroider cushions...I scarcely know anyone who cannot do these things and I never anything spoken of a young lady without first being informed that she is accomplished!" 

"The word is indeed applied too liberally." It was Miss Priestly who spoke. "I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen women who are truly accomplished."

"Nor I, to be sure," said Miss Charlton.

"My goodness," Miss Andrea looked across the table at Miss Priestly who was still sitting in an armed chair. "You must comprehend a great deal in the matter."

Miranda lifted her head up and looked Andrea right in the eye. "I do."

"Oh certainly!" cried her faithful companion. "A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and all the modern languages to deserve the word. And something in her air...and manner of walking, her expressions, her tone. All this or the word would be half deserved."

"And of course," Miranda cut in. "She must improve her mind by extensive reading."

Miranda looked right at Andrea when she said that. Andrea couldn't help but feel grateful she wasn't sitting right across from her. Andrea swallowed before speaking.

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only _six_ accomplished women. Now, I wonder at your knowing _any_."

"Are you so severe on your own sex?"

"I never saw such a woman," Andrea smiled, somewhat satisfied with the rapid-fire conversation. "She must be a fearsome thing to behold."

The men chuckled in agreement while Emily cried out against her doubt, and Andrea was even more satisfied.

Mr King promptly called them to order and the conversation fell back towards the game. Miranda watched Andrea for a moment before Andrea decide to retire for the evening. "Thank you for dinner and entertainment."

"My pleasure, Miss Silcox" Mr Coper stood and bowed slightly. 

 


End file.
